Bad Day: Choices
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: When your significant other has a bad day, you have two choices


Title: Bad Day: Choices

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: Pg-13

Summery: When your significant other has a bad day, you have two choices

Author Note: Well this came to me when I was having a bad day, which lead to me think how would Logan act to a rant. Which ultimately inspired me to write this short story, that actually is just over two pages long!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot!

* * *

**Choice One:**

"Bad Day?"

Rogue has passed him in the hallway and did not even bother to acknowledge his presence. This only could only mean she was having a bad day, and wanting to make sure he was no part of her bad day he quickly decided to follow her.

She was aware of him following her and though she had wanted him to do just that, she also did not care if he did what she wanted or not.

Rogue walked into their bedroom and started kicking off her shoes. Logan had stopped in the doorway, took a casual position leaning against the door frame and watched her angrily undress with the door still wide open. Her shirt was ripped off and went flying in the general direction of the hamper. It was then that he asked about her day.

"The worst! First I work up late, which meant no shower, no coffee, no workout…" She continued listing off the many things she missed by waking up late and then moved on to a list of what else went wrong with her day.

Logan kept standing in the doorway, attempting to listen to her complaints, but was distracted by the impromptu strip show that was happening in front of him. She was still angrily taking off clothes, as if they were a cause of her troubles, while he was getting a full view of a frustrated women standing in front of him with nothing on but a lacy emerald bra and a matching thong. Being so caught up in the live image of a beautiful Marie in front of him, he did not notice that she had finally taken a breath to make the final climatic statement. The one thing, that if he was listening, would given reason to why she went from just having a bad day to being completely pissed off at the world.

"And Then my ipod died!!"

But of course he was not listening.

So she stood there in front of him very serious about how the worst part of her day was when then the internal battery of her ipod died. As if everything else was minimal to the fact that she couldn't listen to her favorite Hinder song of the day. And waited for his comment.

What was he suppose to do? What was he suppose to say? He didn't know, because to him it was the most hilarious rant he had ever heard. There she stood hands on her hips, barely dressed and excepting him to take her seriously about her ipod. He couldn't restrain himself from laughing.

Wrong Choice! Because Marie huffed, through her hands in the air, and stomped into the bathroom, slammed and locked the door. Not necessary as an attempt to keep Logan out, since both of them knew that no door would keep him away from her. It was a statement on how she was not very angry at him.

* * *

**Choice Two:**

Hoping he had learned from the last time, Logan waited patiently for Rogue to have another bad day. Not that he wished her to be upset, no, if he could he would never let anything ever upset her. However he knew how Rogue got more frustrated than anything, and this frustration was normal and healthy for her. It gave her a reason to work extra hard in the danger room and taught her how to use her frustration has a manageable energy source rather than having it distracter from her goal.

But this time Logan had a different way in mind to work out that frustration.

His opportunity came about six weeks after the ipod rant. Again they hadn't seen each other all day, due to differing schedules and Logan leaving on his lunch break to pick up some parts for the X-bird. However when Rogue passed Logan in the hallway, he could smell her frustration and ultimately her bad day. He again followed her into there room, this time he took the steps into their room closing and locking the door for good measure. Rogue was already taking off her white blouse, this time she just threw it away from her not caring where it went.

"What happened?"

"I woke up wondering where you were, since I forgot today was Wednesday and that you have training with the older classes at six. I know we were up late, but I rather have you wake me up than that stupid alarm clock. Anywho, once I realized all that, the shower had no warm water, and I forgot to bring my clothes up from downstairs, so I had to wear this old shirt…." Logan listened as best he could, seriously he loved this woman who was stripping in front of him, however she talked so fast sometimes, and she knew he could not always keep up with her rambling. So he attempt to focus on the big issues, which were a few like the kid that kept disappearing in class or how Rogue had to help Jean and Hank with some of the students who were in the med lab, since colds were going around. Logan knew that Rogue was good with her students and knew more than basic first aid, but she did not like being around the med lab, and he knew it was because of the memories she collect from him.

The big thing was that he was listening to her, even though she was again stripping in front of him. Not saying he didn't notice the black skirt being slipped off and kicked to the other side of the room, or how she was wearing a sexy white push-up bra with matching panties. No he was defiantly noticing those things he was a man after all. He just didn't let them completely distract him from appearing to be the concern significant other that he was trying to be.

He could tell that Rogue was just about to the end of her rant, and he waited patiently for the climatic problem that was by far the ultimate problem of her day. She was down to just her under clothing, and she was now standing in front of him getting in her stance, hands going towards her hips ready for her BIG statement.

"And then I lost my pencil."

Logan smiled apologetically grabbed the beautiful women in front of him, pulled her to him and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. He was kissing to say I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning, I'm sorry you had to spend time in the med-lab. He kissed her to tell her that they would find away to help the disappearing kid and solve whatever problems she had that day. He kissed her to show and tell her that her problems were his problems, her bad days were his bad days, and that together they could and would over come all obstacles.

Not wanting to loose the connection, Logan pulled back just barely to speak gently as their lips still brushed small kisses.

"Feel better?"

"A little."

Smiling Logan pulled her hair out of the clip and brought something around for her to see.

"Darlin' would this be the missing pencil?"


End file.
